


Newt Scamander X Reader – Nyctophobia

by writeyouin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader is afraid of the dark, but won't admit it when forced to follow Newt in a cave on the way to find one of his beasts.





	Newt Scamander X Reader – Nyctophobia

Tiredness practically radiated from you, dragging you down with each step you took on the search for yet another one of Newt’s illusive beasts. Usually, you would have been just as eager of Newt but the torrential downpour quickly soaking through your clothes and the mud that clung to you, weighing you down, made it one of your more exhausting journeys.

“NEWT, MAYBE WE SHOULD TURN BACK.” You shouted over the shrieking wind that threatened to whip your words away.

“WE’RE SO CLOSE (Y/N), WE CAN’T STOP NOW.” Newt hollered back, pushing on determinedly.

You sighed warily, folding your arms against the cold to continue. While it was always an option to leave Newt to his task and apparate back to the previous town, you wouldn’t do so; he tended to sustain more injuries when you weren’t around to keep an eye on him.

Finally, after an agonizingly long walk, Newt called for you to stop, then turned to you; much like yourself, his hair was plastered to his face and there were tears in his clothes where the plants had pulled at them.

“I found its shelter.” He declared. “It must come here to avoid the rain.”

“Smart.” You responded sardonically.

Your tone was wasted on Newt as he rambled on in unbridled excitement, “Precisely what I was thinking. I wonder how intelligent it is exactly. Do you think it hates all water or just rain? Oh, what am I saying? It must be okay with some water or at least damp to live in a cave like that.”

You froze, “A- a what? You know, uh- Maybe we should just wait for it to come out. I mean, that could be a huge cave, or the creature could be territorial; what if it feels cornered when we get in there?”

“Well, that’s what we’re going in there to find out and don’t worry about locating it; I happen to be an excellent tracker.”

“Yeah but um- I FORGOT TO BRING A TORCH. Yep. That’s it. Forgot the torch.”

Newt gazed quizzically at you, a slight smile playing at his lips. He held up his wand, whispering, “Lumos.”

Bright light emanated from the wand, dazzling you.

“How silly of me.” You murmured in a daze.

“Come on, it must be close now.”

You took a deep breath, pondering your options while Newt made his way into the cave, “ _Alright (Y/N), calm down. Everything will be fine as long as we have the light. No need to be afraid as long as we have that._ ”

You pulled out your wand, with another call of, “Lumos,” then apprehensively followed Newt into the dingy cave.

* * *

You listened to the sounds of dripping water that echoed around the caverns. In the light of your wands, the cave seemed to have its own unique beauty, albeit one you could appreciate all the more if your clothes weren’t clinging to you and making you shiver.

“You know, this isn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” You exhaled shakily, following Newt through the newly lit cave.

“Haven’t you ever been in a cave before?”

“No, can’t say I have.”

“Wait!” Sudden concern resounded in Newt’s voice as he turned to face you, “Were you- were you afraid of coming here?”

“Wha- Me? No, never. I mean who-” You laughed nervously, “Who’s afraid of caves? Not me, that’s for sure. Fears are just childish anyway, right?”

Newt looked unconvinced, he reached for your face gently “(Y/N), it’s entirely alright if you are-”

“Hey look, are those tracks?”

“Where?”

Newt turned quickly, his concern replaced with eager anticipation. You smiled to yourself, glad that your distraction had taken effect. Although you knew Newt wouldn’t mock you for your fear, it seemed almost pathetic that someone your age should fear something so simple; after all, you were old enough to know that monsters didn’t lurk in the shadows, waiting to hunt you and take you away. Then again, darkness feels so primal, almost like it knows its own sense of foreboding and danger.

After more wandering, the hairs on the back of your neck stood on attention. You swallowed anxiously, feeling eyes trained on you. Up until then, you had almost begun to relax but now, something felt wrong, out of place somehow. Refusing to give in to your nerves, you spun around defiantly, ready to face any threat head-on. The caverns ahead were just as they had been before, empty. After a few seconds checking your surroundings for any trace of a problem, you let yourself relax again, turning back to continue your journey. When you finally turned back however, you were alarmed to find that Newt was nowhere to be seen; he must have accidently continued his search without you.

“Newt?” You called, desperately hoping for a reply. “Newt, you there? If you can hear me-”

The light from your wand flickered dimly, distracting you from your previous sentence before extinguishing and engulfing you in darkness. Terror filled you, making itself known through rapid, uncontrolled breathing and the fast beating of your heart which you were sure anyone would be able to hear had they been there.

“Lumos.” You whimpered, clutching the wand in your sweaty palm. “Lumos. LUMOS.  **LUMOS.** ”

You repeated the incantation over and over, each attempt more frantic than the last until the very words themselves failed you. You backed up against a wall, letting it support you in your moment of dread.

Dangerous whispers of an unknown voice that sounded like anger personified invaded your mind, “ _(Y/N),_ ” it mocked disturbingly, “ _You can’t see anything. You can’t leave this place or find your way back. You let that fool lead you here. So trusting weren’t you, and now you’ll die here for it since he’s so willingly abandoned you._ ”

“No.” You argued meekly, becoming light-headed from the lack of air.

“ _Yes_.” The voice continued. “ _I know you feel the tight bands of fear constricting you. You are going to die and I am going to watch. You’re pathetic, you haven’t even noticed that you’re crying._ ”

You touched your cheek hastily, finding the tears that flowed unchecked.

“ _And now, I’m going to leave you._ ”

“Wait!” You called out to the void. “Don’t go- Don’t leave me alone.”

There was no response. You trembled in the darkness, sliding to the floor as a choking sensation took over. The voice had gone. In the absence of everything, there was nothing else to do but scream. You had never heard a sound like it, you could barely believe that it was coming from you. It was the kind of sound one only heard about in tales designed to terrify the mind and petrify the listener. Yet it was real and came with the dawning realisation that it would be the last sound you made before dying alone without a spec of light to guide you.

“RIDDIKULUS!” The all so familiar voice of Newt barked, turning the darkness into wispy fireworks.

Instead of following the spell with his usual laughter, he surrounded the wisps in a giant orb that emanated from his wand, the orb diminished in size until there was only one wisp to contain. He grabbed the orb, hastily throwing into his ever-useful suitcase, then rushed over to you.

“(Y/N)!” He held onto you tightly, silencing your screams with his presence and touch. “(Y/N), I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was a boggart we were hunting, if I did I would have never- I’m so sorry.”

You clung onto him with shaking hands, affirming he was real before attempting speech, “I w-was so s-s-scared. I d-didn’t know what to do and y-you left me. I was all a-alone. I-I-” Your speech became forfeit to hyperventilation, the sickly rushes of air making you feel all the worse.

“I know but I’m here now.” Newt gazed into your eyes, making sure your attention was on him, “I need you to listen carefully, can you do that?”

You nodded.

“Good.” He fought to keep his tone steady, never showing his own alarm. “I need you to hold on tight while I disapparate us both somewhere safe alright? You’re going to be okay, I promise. Everything is going to be okay.”

“R-Really?”

“Really, now hold on tight.”

Newt needn’t have said so since you were already holding onto him for dear life.

“Ready?”

You nodded once more, burying your head into his chest. The familiar feeling of disapparition surrounded you, stopping suddenly after a few seconds. Newt stroked your hair lightly, notifying you that it was safe to open your eyes. You found yourself in the cosy cottage room you had stayed in the previous night, Newt had booked an extra night just in case he couldn’t find the creature.

“Okay.” He whispered, as if afraid to break the silence. “I’m going to run you a nice hot bath and get you some clean clothes from out the case, alright?”

You held onto his shirt sleeve, “…Please don’t leave me.”

Newt melted at the sight of your doleful eyes, his brow furrowing sympathetically, “How about this? You come with me to fetch your things and I’ll wait outside the bathroom while you get washed?”

“You promise you won’t go anywhere?”

“I’ll talk to you the entire time.”

You nodded meekly. Newt looked relieved at the agreement, turning to leave until you held him back once more.

“What about tonight?” You asked.

“I’m sorry?”

“Can you- Can you stay in here with me tonight?”

Newt flushed red at the informal proposal, he had never once shared a room with you, respecting your privacy to the best of his ability. However, one more look at your vulnerable features changed his priorities.

“Alright.” He concurred. “Tonight, I’ll stay.”


End file.
